1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compressive sealed bag for compressible articles such as clothing and the same and more particularly to an improvement of a compressive sealed bag for compressible articles such as clothing and so forth which can maintain compressed and sealed conditions of compressible articles in a steady manner and for a long period of time, which can compress bulky articles to thin condition so that compressible bulky articles can be stored and carried in a small space. Spare clothes such as underwears can be carried in said compressive bag under a compressed and sealed condition during travelling, so that a bad smell of soiled clothes does not spread outside and washed or drenched clothes do not spoil other clothes.
2. Prior Arts
Heretofore spare clothing such as underwears to be changed during travelling have been carried in a travelling bag as they are or in a packed manner in a vinyl bag or in a packed and sealed manner in a vinyl bag having a sealing fastener at an opening portion.
Disclosed in the Japanese patent application laid open under No. 5-26886 is a compressive sealed bag for clothing comprising a sealed bag body of a plastic film having a sealing fastener formed at an opening portion and a check valve formed with a flat pipe of a plastic film and provided at any marginal portion of the bag body other than the opening portion by a bonding means and having a base end inserted into the bag body and a tip end projecting to the outside for discharging the air in the bag body, at least outer surfaces of said base end being bonded to the inner surfaces of the bag body.
Carrying soiled underwears, socks or other clothing in a travelling bag as they are or in a packed manner in a vinyl bag, a bad smell spreads in a travelling bag and adheres to other contents and washed or drenched clothing spoil other contents, because there is no sealing means. In case of a vinyl bag having a sealing fastener, the above problems are eliminated but there is still such a problem that clothing can not be carried in a compressed compact manner as is the same to the above two carrying manner, so that it is very inconvenient to carry a bulky clothing in a travelling bag.
In case of a compressive sealed bag for clothing, there is such a great merit that clothing can be carried in a travelling bag in a compact and compressed condition. But as only one sealing fastener is formed at an opening portion and a tip end of the check valve projects to the outside of the bag body, a sealing effect of the bag was not sufficient. Consequently with the lapse of time air enters into the bag little by little and a compression power for clothing deteriorates gradually. Besides a tip end of the check valve are liable to suffer damage so that valve action is apt to be injured.